Show You Something You've Never Seen
by That Was Such A Face Palm
Summary: Annabeth had already admitted to herself that what she did was abnormal, but just a glance at him urged her to discover more information about him. She hadn't made any attempts to do so, but she knew exactly how and when she intended on talking to him. And that day was going to be today. R&R! The title will make more sense throughout the story! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you. . .Who's probably not reading this or maybe you are?! Who knows? Obviously you. Well, if you are reading this keep on reading on. . .**

**So, I know I should focus more on my other stories and finish them, but I can't! I keep on thinking of new story ideas, and this particular one has caught me eye. I just HAD to write it. It may be a short story, or an extremely long story. Short- 10 to 20 chapters. Long-30 max or more. I don't know. Just depends on you guys.**

**READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Watching him was a forced accustom Annabeth had trained herself to do. She kept track of the day, hour, and minutes of the week he planned on taking a short, but meaningful trip to Montauk. It was evident in the expression he held majority of the time. She only knew from her favorite binoculars, that acted as a best friend to her. Call her a creeper, or anything to your liking but if you had seen someone nearly as intriguing as him, you'd understand her curosity and interest towards the boy. Annabeth had already admitted to herself that what she did was abnormal, but just a glance at him urged her to discover more information about him. She hadn't made any attempts to do so, but she knew exactly how and when she intended on talking to him. And that day was going to be today.

Annabeth paced herself beside the ledge of her grand window, peering out of the window every few seconds, taking a brief look at the boy who was currently working his way through the rugged structured rocks. Montauk didn't offer permanent selling houses, but with such authority and riches her family held there was an exception there. She was living in a self-designed house, everything choose and done according to her taste. She considered herself a spoiled child, she _was_ offered anything she wanted without any hesistation of objection. She was allowed to anything she pleased. And there was no ground rules set for her, which completely outraged her. Annabeth wanted someone with higher control to operate what she did. She wanted someone to be over protective, and monitor what she did. She wanted someone to go over what is expected from her. She wanted a caring, loving parent. Despite getting anything she wanted, that was too much to ask for.

Her parents were much too busy, and occupied in their own lives which didn't feature Annabeth. Her mother was a high ranking architect, contiuously receiving job offers and partnerings. She was even offered to help rebuild, and structure the World Trade Center's twin towers, that were destroyed in a terrorist attack. My mother thought it was a huge honor, and of course, obliged to the request of her assistance. Now, she's hussling around different countries studying the architecture and making up plans as to how she could contribute different cultures into the twin towers.

Her father was slighty less as busy as her mother, working at as a history professor and as a certified military historian. He lived down in California, tried visited every two months only to meet up with his colleagues and sort of spend time with Annabeth. The only time they bonded together is when they sat down and watched a History Channel's special. Annabeth missed out on her childhood, and was preparing to go to college in the fall. There was no time to mend the broken pieces of her childhood.

As a child, Annabeth spent most of her days reading books and visting historical places. She was homeschooled up until high school, which made it difficult for her to bond with the other students. She never spent time interacting with other children, so she didn't know how to act around them. She soon met a steady group of friends that consisted of any personality you could think of. Which was good for her, she got to know and observe people's different qualities, and soon created one for herself. Before she had met her friends, she was somewhat serious and smiled only by force or in a polite manner, if needed. Now, she smiled whenever one was needed. She had thoughts that something was wrong with her, she _never_ smiled and when she did it felt out of place. She was grateful for friends who changed her ways, and helped her sculp a personality of her own.

Annabeth was stubborn, intelligent, fierce, and defiant. Taking an adavantage of her qualities, she earned herself a top spot on the debate team, who were now national champions. If Annabeth felt like something needed to be argued against, she didn't hesitate to speak against it. All the times she agrued with someone, even for the most stupid reasons, her examples were always valid. She made sure everything was valid, otherwise there would be no point in arguing.

Annabeth stopped pacing, and turned fully towards the window, allowing herself to stare at Percy. She propped her elbows up, and let out a strangled noise which caught the attention of a nearby walking bulter of hers, Chevron. Annabeth loved Chevron. Not only because she admired the uniqueness of his name, but only because he acted like the dad she never had. Which is weird, most teenagers don't have dads that serve them. Annabeth had a sore spot for uniqueness, it's what sets apart the world.

"Annabeth," Chevron spoke softly, managing to grasp a portion of her attention. "Maybe you should go talk to the young lad, most people would considered your obsession unusual, not saying that I find it utterly weird," He added quickly after receiving a menacing look from Annabeth. Chevron was in his late 60s, and absolutely refused to retire. He told Annabeth on many occasions that he would leave until he was not needed. Annabeth was confused by that statement, as much as she admired him, he wasn't needed she learned how to do things on her own and she wanted to be able to test them without protective butlers.

"I do not have an _obsession_!" Annabeth hissed at him. "I just find him interesting, just as you find polishing gold platters interesting. I'm sure you're aware of our differences, and questioning them shouldn't have been an option," Her voice was firm and cold. Annabeth hated to be proved wrong, others would flinch at her tone, but Chervon merely rolled his eyes before taking a seat on her bed.

"Miss Chase, you're simply overreacting," Chervon told her, a glint of knowledge in his eyes. "You've been watching the boy for six months! I think I have full and allowed rights to call your situation an obsession. Back in my day, all it took was a cheeky grin and a bit of common courtesy to capture a ladies' attention. Now, all you young folks make everything so complicated. "Does my hair look nice?", "Is he looking at me?", "Oh gosh, I swear he winked at me!"," Chervon mimmicked way too horribly for Annabeth to comprehed, it sent her into a fit of laughter watching a sixty year old man imitate a sixteen year old. After Annabeth calmed down, Chervon decided it was time to speak again,"My point is, don't let your shyness ruin good opportunities for you."

Annabeth sighed wistfully looking out the window, chewing on her lip. "Why do you have to be so wise and old?" Annabeth asked grudgingly, but Chevron detected a slight hint of respect in her tone.

Chevron got up from his spot, and patter her shoulder. "You're wise too, Annabeth, you just let your stubborness block it away from you." He gave her a wry smile, beforing carrying on with his house hold duties.

Annabeth grabbed her binoculars, and focused them so she go get one more glance at him before leaving to carry on with her day. The boy had disordely midnight black hair, that fell casually infront of his eyes, every few seconds he blew a bit of it away from his line of vision. He had a well-defined body build, but something about him made him look frail. His skin was glowing with a tan, and everytime his arms and legs moved a ripple of muscle surged through his arms and legs. His eyes were the most breath-taking part of his appearence, they were literally the most beautiful green color Annabeth had ever seen. They were sea green, and glowed a bit lighter when ever his emotions flared. That's one thing she noticed about him.

What confused Annabeth the most is he wore the same clothes everyday. He would go into the water, and cleanse them every two out three times he visited Montauk. But why he didn't have anything other attire confused Annabeth. She was starting to wonder if the boy was poor. It would be the only other reason left to offer in her curosity. But you have to pay a fee in order to be granted acceptance into Montauk. A million questions orbited through her mind as she thought of the strange boy.

Annabeth decided to listen to Chevron's advice, and prepared herself for a meeting that could change her life. She picked out a swim suit, and sun dress in hopes that he wouldn't grow a susicipion as to why she suddenly came to talk to him. She wanted to make it seem like she had been casually wondering around the beach, and suddenly came across the boy. That was her plan, it wasn't anything special but it was simple and could be effective.

She zoomed out of her bedroom, into the hallway dodging bustling maids, and clambered down the steps. She shot everyone a polite, and quick "goodbye" before running out the back door, into the main section of the beach. Her eyes scanned the beach for the boy, until they finally landed on a figure leaving the rocks. She quickly tried to run towards him, trying not to make herself seem noticable, but running in sand is quite the hussle. She was ten feet behind him, before she trip over a long strip of seaweed making a large and strangled "_oomf"_.

She quickly got up and saw that the boy was staring at her, it was a friendly stare nor was it a you're-absolutely-weird stare. It was more of a suspicious stare, as to more of why she was running to him. She hurriedly brushed herself off before nervously stepping towards him holding out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," She introduced herself, hoping he wouldn't judge her too quickly on her actions.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy? Please let me know if you want me to continue. I think my strength is better a third person narration, and I need to practice it more. So, here it is!**

**~Most of my stories take place near a beach.**

**You'll get more of a background to the story in the chapter. Hopefully there'll be a next chapter. . .**

**Please review?**

**Have an awesome day/night! :DD**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Hope you enjoy this chapter. And I'm apologizing beforehand for the bad chapter. I needed them to meet some way...Before they meet again, in another chapter... :P**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Rejection stung through the air when the boy only stared at her hand for a short period of time, before stalking off in the direction he was headed. Annabeth was shocked, and a little angered by that. She had expected him to have at least a bit of common courtesy, but she was sure there was a reason why he hadn't accepted her greeting. Maybe he was deaf. Maybe he didn't speak English, and the gestures confused him. Maybe he was retarded, and couldn't process things well. Annabeth huffed as she watched him slowly walk away, she crossed her arms and glared at his retreating figure before following him again.

Soon, she was walking beside him, and he still hadn't made any attempt to acknowledge or question her. His expression made it obvious that Annabeth was annoying him, but he didn't do anything about it. Annabeth bit her lip before speaking to him.

"You know, it's quite rude to turn down a greeting. There's something called common courtesy, and you should use it some time," Annabeth told him, in a cold voice. OK, she admitted that while trying to get to know someone maybe being rude to them wasn't the best way to approach them. But in Annabeth's case, it was sort of hard for her to process the rejection. She was used to everything going her way, and she was going to make sure it happened.

The boy turned towards her and shot her an incredulous look. "Says the girl who has been techniqually stalking me for the past six months. There's something called invasion of privacy, and you should respect that some time," He copied Annabeth's cold tone, whilst a small smirk formed after seeing her reaction. She found herself standing by herself, in shock, while he continued walking.

To say the least, Annabeth was impressed. Most people rarely tried to retort back at her rude remarks. They usually ended up making a fool out of themselves, while she used her wit to embarass them. With the lack of love from others she turned out to be a cold person, yes, she did smile at times and enjoy herself. Though, majority of the time she was blunt, and made no sign that she cared for others feelings. It suprised most people that she didn't hang out with snobby, uptight people. She wanted to destroy the characteristic that she held, so she surrounded herself within loving and caring people.

Annabeth sighed irritably, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere with him if she was being rude. "Look, I'm sorry for being rude back there. I'm not exactly what you call "nice". Just, please, give me another chance?"

The boy's deep green eyes stared at her for a fraction of time, before they shone with a brilliant glint of friendliness. He grinned at her, but it seemed shomewhat forced. Annabeth soon realized that all of his emotions were expressed through his eyes, and his face was completely free of any emotions. Annabeth supposed the idea of him being bipolar, but she overlooked the idea. She didn't want to judge on only what she saw, she had a bad tendency of doing so.

He didn't say anything, so Annabeth felt like it was her place to talk. "Well, um, you already know my name and well. . .Hi, again? I guess," Annabeth trailed off, unsure of how to start a conversation with his guy.

The boy rolled his eyes, amused at her attmept. "I'm Percy, and it's sort of nice to meet you." Cue forced smile, and friendly-filled eyes. Annabeth was going to have some difficutly trying to get him to open up, but she willing to step up to the challenge. It's what she does.

"Sort of?" Annabeth teased, while arching an eyebrow.

"Well, having your stalker introuduce themself is a little unnerving," Percy smirked at her. "But you don't seem _that_ creepy."

Annabeth scoffed. "I am _anything_ but a stalker."

"Creeper?" Percy supplied.

"No, why would you think that?!" Annabeth asked exasperatedly, geniunely confused as to why he'd call her that in the first place.

Percy only stared at her disbelievingly. "You _cannot_ stare at a person with a pair of binoculars for six months, every week, and not be assumed as a creeper or a stalker."

Annabeth's face colored, and she tried to stutter out her excuse. He was right. Annabeth slowly admitted to herself that she had been stalking someone, without being aware of it. If that isn't considered creepy, then what is?

Annabeth huffed. "Sorry? I-I guess I just wasn't thinking and I-"

Percy cut her off, with a teasing smirk. "It's alright, I know I'm hard to resist. I get it all the time." By the tone of his voice Annabeth couldn't find any sarcasm, it seemed like dark humor. His smirk was serious, in a way, which gave Annabeth the chills. Who was Percy, and why did he creep her?

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I can totally resist you," Annabeth declared, crossing her arms.

Percy feigned shocked. "Do I have to remind you, once again, that you've been practically stalking me for six months? Because I'm pretty sure if you could keep it up for that long you'd be the least bit resisted to me."

_Yep_, Annabeth thought, _This guy is good._

"OK, fine," Annabeth finally gave in. "Let's just say I'm interested in you, is that so much of a harm?"

Percy looked at her with a face that expressed _'I know you could do better'. _"Really? That's your excuse. How about getting up, and coming outside then introducing yourself to me? I mean, is that so much of a harm? You could've excluded probable issuses like this. I'm a little weary of you right now, I'm not going to lie."

Annabeth was speechless, but decided to ignore nearly everything he said. "You're a really sucker for mocking, aren't you?"

Percy rolled his eyes, and began stalking off again. "It was _sort of_ nice meeting you, Annabeth," He repeated his intro again, before fully turning around and walking away from Annabeth.

Annabeth had came to a realization. She had messed up, and there was only one way to fix it. Which did not include the process of stalking, but she was trying to muster up an idea that would help her earn Percy's trust. Because right now, she wanted Percy more than anything.

* * *

**Gosh, she's so weird. o.o And that was my intentions, don't worry she'll get normal. Hopefully...MUAHAHA. Sorry for a short, and bad chapter. If you didn't know, but I write LOONG chapters, normally. Wanted to get this first meeting out of the way. **

**Leave a review? They make me smile ":}"**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


	3. Chapter 3

**~.~ Thank you all who have either: reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. I think I'm going to be mentioning that the beginning of every chapter. And yeah, even some of you admit that she's weird. And I'll give you a hint as to why she is at the end of the chapter. :D**

**ENJOY! ~**

**Disclaimer: Rick ownz all.**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

A very diminutive, yet firm hand grasped Percy's hand tightly. Percy looked down at the hand he was conjoined with, and smiled widely. He loved his brother more than anything else, and he was sure his brother was the only one in the world who could make him truly smile at the hardest times. Percy hadn't sincerly smiled ever since his parents had died when he was fourteen. It broke his sanity, and his broke his heart when he received the news. He only stayed strong for his brother, and he knew it was going to be a hard task. But he knew he had to take responsibility, step up to the plate, and care for his brother.

"Percy?" A tiny voice asked, ripping Percy away from his thoughts. "Do you think I'll ever find the Book of Fun?"

Percy looked down to stare at the little boy who stared back at him with large hopeful deep brown eyes. Percy found it a little off how he and his brother looked nothing alike. His brother had curly brown hair, and brown eyes to match. And his skin was more much more lighter than Percy's outrageous tan. Percy had soon realized that they were each both an exact copy of their parents. Percy looked much like his father, while his brother was nearly a younger male version of their mother.

Percy pursed his lips at the question. "I don't know, Tyson," Percy admitted to the six year-old. "There are billions of books here, in New York, and there's a slim chance of finding one particular book."

Percy watched Tyson carefully as his face dropped, and morphed into a pout. Tyson fiddled with the key that was hanging loosely from a necklace he sported. The key looked mysterious, which increased Tyson's curosity about the book and finding it. The key was specifically a skeleton key, that was a rusty bronze color and at the center of the top was a rugged star placed in the middle. Percy's father had told him he hid a "Book of Fun", meaning a list of things to do be done before they die. It was basically a scavenger hunt set up for both Percy and Tyson. Though, Percy wanted Tyson to be the one to find it. Percy's parents had always insisted on making their lives a journey, even if his father had only presented the key to him when he was thirteen and Tyson was two. But the hope of finding something to create a bundle of fun for them, Percy was grateful. It directed away the horrible life he was living now.

Suddenly, Tyson's solemn face broke out in to a toothless grin which Percy didn't have the strength to ignore. Tyson had lost his two front teeth, a week ago, do to the fact that he purposely pulled them out just so Percy could buy him a batch of cookies, just for himself. Which was considered a huge reward, they rarely got to eat anything sweet and taste bud fulfilling.

"Percy," Tyson grinned at him even more widely than before. "Can we _please_ go to the library?"

Percy knew what Tyson was doing, he was going to search for the book at the library. Percy definetly knew the book was _not_ going to be there, because it was possibly his dad's least favorite place to be. . .But his mom. . .

Percy slowly grinned back. "Sure, why not? I'm glad you're finally taking an interest in reading."

Tyson scowled. "No, silly, I'm going to look for the Book of Fun. Duh!"

Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother's words. "I know that, I was just teasing, Ty. But we have to go home first, I promised Aunty Hestia we'd check in every time we go some where. Remember?"

Tyson nodded eagerly, as he pulled on his brother's sleeve as he dragged them to their supposed Aunt. Truth to be told, they didn't have a home. Even though they were under the custody of their Aunt, Percy refused to stay there and accept her help and love. He knew he couldn't provide for Tyson as his Aunt could, so they visited everyday, where Hestia would feed Tyson, occasionally Percy, cloth him, bath him, and pretty much care for him. Percy loved his Aunt, but he was too stubborn to allow her to do the same for him as she did to Tyson. Part of the reason was because Tyson had called her "mommy", which infuriated Percy, no one could be and make up for the loss of their mother. He would _not_ think of his Aunt Hestia as his replacement mother. But Percy was slowly admitting that she was.

Percy and Tyson neared an old, beat up apartment complex where their Aunt was currently living at. Even if from the outside it looked dirty, and disgusting his Aunt Hestia managed to make her apartment look comforting, clean, and organized. No matter how badly Percy treated her, she still opened her door to him with both wide and loving arms. She knew of his struggles, and how confused he was right now. Percy was grateful for her knowing knowledge, otherwise he would've felt twice as guilty for always snapping at her.

Percy slightly hesistated before bringing his hand up to knock on the sturdy brown door. The screech of a table being moved was sounded before slow footsteps neared closer, and until Percy was met face to face with his Aunt. His Aunt was only thirty, but for her age she looked extravagantly younger. She had wavy brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders onto her lower back. For years Percy asked her why she didn't cut her, but her reply was always _"I'm not ready for new changes"._ She had warm, glowing brown eyes that seemed to flicker as it were a flame. Whenever her emotions were messed with, her eyes would flash extremely, reminding Percy of fire swaying in the forest. Today, she wore a simple brown t-shirt, and some worn out jeans. At the sight of Percy and Tyson she grinned joyfully, while opening up the door lightly.

"Oh, hello Tyson!" Hestia beamed at him, while scooping him up into her arms, then proceeded on to tickling the little boy. Causing Tyson to errupt in a fit of uncontrolable giggles. Percy smiled a little at them, he enjoyed seeing his little brother so happy. But he knew his laughter and happiness would once be filled with pain and remorse. Someone just can't live a happy life without having difficulties, and pain. It just didn't work out like that.

Once Hestia put Tyson down, he automatically clenched his stomach with a goofy smile on his face. "Aunt Hestia, I think you hurt my insides."

Hestia feigned being concerned. "I'm so sorry! What do you think, Ty, would another tickling session cure your insides?"

Tyson's small brown eyes widdened, and he shook his head fiercely. "No, no! I think I'm good." He slowly backed away from her, running into his room that he shared with Percy.

Hestia smiled brightly at Tyson's retreating figure, and turned towards Percy with a confused smile. Percy shoved his hands in his pockets, staring down at the floor not allowing himself to return his Aunt's gaze.

"Percy," Hestia spoke softly. "You can come in, you do this everytime you come. You know I love you and Tyson dearly, and would do anything for you two. And I know it's hard for you accept another woman into your life, but will you please give me a chance? I know I'm not your mother, and I can never replace her. . .But please give me a chance? It hurts me when I look into your eyes, and see only pain reflecting back at me." She repeated the same speech as always, and Percy gave her the same thing in reply: rejection. He felt the sorrow, and sincerity in her voice everytime but he couldn't pull himself together and tell her that her chance is granted. He couldn't do it.

Percy slowly began to look at Hestia who looked like she was about to cry, she was bitting her lip and frowning at him. Percy heaved a large sigh, and awkwardly opened up his arms towards her. Hestia looked shocked at first, but happily hugged Percy back. Once he pulled away, Hestia had a few tears running down the side of her face.

"So," Hestia smiled. "You're giving me a chance?"

Percy mutely nodded. "Yeah," He croaked out.

"Wonderful!" She clasped her hands together, before dragging Percy inside much to his dismay.

* * *

**"In the streets of shame, where you lost your dreams in the rain" ~**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

Annabeth sat quietly in her chair, while letting a captivating book absorb her main attention. When she read the only two things where in her knowledge were herself, and the book. Though, today something actually managed to capture her attention. Well, more like _someone. _Annabeth fixed her gaze onto the little boy who was roaming around the library, by himself, tugging on a key that hung loosely from his neck.

Annabeth wasn't sure about his hair, she couldn't tell the difference from it being curly or wavy, it was wet with water. The little boy didn't seem to mind. He had a concentrating face put on, and his pursed his lips as he searched through piles of books looking at the sides of them. He was inching closer, and closer, his face contorting into sadness by eached. Soon enough, he was nearing the back of the library where Annabeth sat, switching her line of sight between her book and the little boy.

It took a good five minutes for the little boy to take notice of her presence. He glanced at Annabeth tentatively, before slowly walking over to her. He glanced her, then at her journal that laid beside the book she was reading. The little boy's face lit up at the sight of the journal, which confused her completely.

"Um, can I help you?" Annabeth tried to speak softly to the small child, but her natural voice was firm and somewhat serious.

The little boy frowned, still staring at her journal, but nodded. "Yes."

"Well," Annabeth started. "What is it you need?"

The little boy shyly pointed at her journal, then pointed at his key. Annabeth slowly began to realize what he wanted, he wanted to open up her journal with is key. The boy was smart enough to know the lock on her journal only matched a skeleton key, which he possesed. The only difference was Annabeth key was smaller, and more rugged. Yet she still let the little boy try to open it.

He grab the journal, and sat in a seat across from her. Annabeth carefully watched as he stuck the key into the lock, to no avail. He soon began to pout, and stared up at Annabeth with curious eyes.

"Maybe daddy gave us the wrong key," the little boy sighed. "Do you have a key like mine?"

"Yes," Annabeth confirmed, taking off the bracelet her key was on. "You can go ahead and open it, I've got nothing to hide."

The little boy grinned at Annabeth, showing her his two missing teeth. Annabeth found his completely adorable, and was glad he decided to come up to her. The little boy reached his hand out for the key, while Annabeth dropped it into his hand. He struggled opening the lock, pushing it in, rather than twisting and turning. He huffed, and pushed the book towards Annabeth.

"It won't open," the little boy whined. "Your key don't work either!."

Annabeth let loose a silent laugh, as the boy continued to whine and urge her to open the journal. His words were improper, but it increased the adorableness he held. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she took the key out of his hand, into hers, opening the lock without a struggle. The little boy stared widely at her, his mouth forming an 'o'.

"Thank you, Blondie," the little boy smiled cheekily at her, grabbing the journal and flipping through it.

"Blondie has a name," Annabeth told him, with a smile. Normally she would get aggravated at the nickname, but he was only child and obviously didn't know any better.

"What is your name?" the little boy asked, looking up from the journal.

"My name is Annabeth, and what is yours?"

"My name is Tyson, but my brother and aunt call me Ty. You can call me Ty, if you want."

Annabeth nodded, looking at him again, very closely. Tyson was bitting on the nail of his pinky finger, whilst slowly forming a frown. His eyes were being strained as he stared down at the sheets of paper infront of him. Annabeth came down to four conclusions: he had dyslexia, his eyesight wasn't the best, she had really crappy writing, or he just didn't know how to read.

"You doing OK there, Tyson?"

Tyson seemed unfocused, but he unconsciously nodded. "Yup, but your book isn't working either. All the words are blurry, and weird."

His answer verified her thoughts, but she wanted to be positive as to what he truly had. "What do you mean by that, can you give me an example?"

Tyson's eyes trailed along the words on the page of her journal, still squinted and were straining. "Uh, it's blurry and the words are weird."

Annabeth sighed, presumably knowing that asking a child to explain something will only result in such a brief answer. She elminated one conclusion, he had bad eyesight. The second conclusion was he had dyslexia, if he didn't know how to read his reaction would have been at least more surpised rather than bewildered. She thought deeply onto what she was about to offer. Annabeth knew better than to take a small child away without informing the parents. But Tyson seemed to be alone, yet he mentioned that he had a brother, aunt, and father. If they can't keep up with him it will be their faults, not hers for trying to help him.

"Tyson, do you want to see better and understand words?" Annabeth proposed her idea to the small child.

He looked at her suspiciously before nodding. Annabet grinned as she gathered her belongings into her bag, then soon held out a hand for Tyson grab. He gave her a bashful smile, but accepted her hand.

"What're we going to do?" Tyson piped up as they began to walk out the library.

"We're going on an adventure!" Annabeth smiled down at him before dragging him along the busy streets of New York.

* * *

**I would be so mad if my stalker took my little sibling without notice. Next chapter will include Percy's reaction to seeing Tyson with Annabeth. Gosh, Annabeth must seem really _creepy_ now. Lol. Once again, she'll be normal. . .soon.**

**Hint: Children are immensely curious, happen to be in everyone's buisness, and want to know everything. I can tell you I was _exactly_ like that when I was a kid. If any one can guess why Anabeth is like that you'll recieve the ULTIMATE shout out. ;]**

**~Review.**

**-That Was Such A Face Palm -.\**


End file.
